White King of Cinquleur
by MirageZero
Summary: Clan Gully will have one of their toughest fights ever against....a White Mage Chapter 2 Complete
1. Beginning

Author's Notes: The reason I made this story is because…When I seen this I just wanted to write about the event and how epic was it. Also…readers if I get any this is my first story so please…leave something.

Disclaimer: I almost forgotten. I do not own a thing maybe a OC but then again the wonderful folk that made this may own them too.

--

Different faces and races populated this popular pub, Sitting Moogle, one of the few pubs located in the snowy city of Moorabella. A gracious smile was pasted on the face of the elder bartender as he was busy, cleaning one of the dirty glasses. Glancing out to the crowded pub, listening to the multitude of conversation, some louder than the others, coming from a rowdy clans that was celebrating their victories with their riotous laughter. The others were uncomfortably low, making it hard to hear what that group was talking about but perhaps that was for the best for him and the others like him. Placing down the glass he was thoroughly wiping, the bells that served for the 'alarm' for more customers gave a gentle tinkle as some of the faces already in turn to look at the group of people that came into the door.

A young Hume boy with attire of that which is said to be a soldier but also be his personal wear that was with the group walked up to the counter and smirk at bartender before speaking aloud, still grinning.

_"Hey, did the bill from White King of Cinquleur came in yet?"_Another hume appeared beside him, a girl with a silvery hair that matched the color of the slush snow that lain outside the door and all around the city and her clothing was very similar of those of a thief but they also had a cat-like appearance to them.

**"**_Luso, the bill will come whenever it will...just wait"_ The boy let out a soft sigh and turn to the side to give his female friend, a light glare.

"_Yeah but it need to hurry!"_ Turning back to the barkeep, the boy questioned the old man again._ "Well did it?"_ Chuckling, the man pulls an sealed envelope address for "Clan Gully". "Ye it did just a short while ago…Good luck with this one Clan Gully I'm sure y'all will be needing it". With that said, the bartender turn back to his bar as the clan paid the fee for the bill and marched out the door.

"_Ai, that boy is going to end up wearing himself out"_ the old man said, chuckling to himself as one of the drinker from the table came to buy another bottle of alcohol.

Making record time toward the outskirt of the frozen city of scholars, Clan Gully being lead by the same boy who was rescued from near death of the gigantic crush trice, Klestia to meet the final "King" in the field of battle.

"_So who are we going to bring to the fight"_ A being with a mask covering her mouth and nose and only leaving her eyes and long hair visible. The obvious things that singled her out as one of the Viera, the tall, agile, and magically inclined race was the color of her hair, the ears on her head and the shape of her body.

"_The same people who we brought to the other fights with them…You, Vergis, Coryn, Zoe, and Philip"_ The same boy from earlier pointing back to the Viera and then to the draconic gladiator and then the dog-like Sage, his finger zipping over to girl with dragon wing with a 2 handed sword and finally their long ranger, the Moogle fiddling with the long barrel " And finally me" giving everyone a cocky smirk, pointing to himself.

Reaching out the edge of town in a hour time, the group started running to the area the White king requested their fight which was very close to the city. In a few minutes, a lone body slowly being made out in the falling snow.

_"I wonder who are we fighting now"_ Luso wondered aloud as they was getting closer to the waiting person. Coryn looks toward him and answered "Honestly, I don't know but we are going to find out real soon"

Reaching their destination, the clan noticed a Nu Mou in white mage robe standing higher up on the hill, a noble air surrounded the nu mou as he spoke _"I am Blanch, the White King of Cinquleur, I am the last king that you will face in the field of battle, I hope you all are prepared for this for I will not hold back and I hope you all will give me a good battle" speaking to the six that step out of the group while the rest walked over to the sidelines to watch the fight._

_"The most powerful mage in thisss group issss a white mage….? I don't know what to sssay about thisss"_ the armored lizard said mainly to the group. Up above the dog glared back down at this Bangaa as he shouted _"I heard that!"_ Now a shining light appeared in the middle of the two groups, a judge appeared from the light as he gave out the rules and to get the privilege Gully have chosen this time_ "The law this time is No Debuffs…Your privilege Clan Gully?"_

Luso step forward to answer_ "Our privilege is Power Raise"_ the full armored judge nods his head as he warp out of the battlefield to the sideline to watch them to see if they end up breaking the law and if they do to give them their punishment.

_"Now let this Battle begin and I will show you my power, Clan Gully" _Blanch said with finality as he raise his hand up in the air. Luso and the others tighten their grip on their weapons as he shouted _"Let give it our all this is our last battle with them and you all know the plan Pastelle, Vergis and Zoe with me!"_ the group charged toward Nu Mou

_--_

My first attempt at Story Writing if any problem tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix the problem


	2. The Battle

Author's notes: I hope this chapter is long enough for everyone's standards and I got an review I feel special I hope I get some more soon…This Chapter will switch from Luso and Blanch viewpoints and maybe an overall viewpoint…will it flow good enough I don't know hope you all will… I dislike writing the battle because I didn't know how to write it so if you got any tips for the future….help me out please

Disclaimer: Look on the First Chapter please

Last time: _"Now let this Battle begin and I will show you my power, Clan Gully" _Blanch said with finality as he raise his hand up in the air. Luso and the others tighten their grip on their weapons as he shouted _"Let give it our all this is our last battle with them and you all know the plan Pastelle, Vergis and Zoe with me!"_ the group charged toward Nu Mou.

* * *

The assortment of feet thundered across the sea of snow, loud crunches cried out underneath from the sets of boots, shoes and tabis as the group travel toward their opponent. Luso glance back to the group's sage and gunner with a look that had an appearance of 'It's time'.

"_Coryn! Philip! Cover us!" _Luso shouted, stopping in mid-stride as he quickly raised his fist into the cold air if he was gathering energy for an attack. Luso pulled his hand down from the air, the other three still traveling to the white mage as he cocked back his fist.

The Nu mou "Blanch" sat there, watching Clan Gully's charge, smiling to himself, thinking that Clan Gully plan was a bit….off. He shrugged as he pulled out a blade from his robes and lightly stab himself in the chest before he drops the blade in the snow. The blood tainting the pure white snow with its dark red color.

Paying his "price" with blood, Blanch began his incantation while his blood began to ruin his white robes.

Luso had discontinued his attack after watching the eccentric Nu mou stab himself with a random dagger from his robes. His eyes began to widen as Blanch had said something, a large ring of seals and runes appeared in front of white mage. The fighter let out a gasp as energy stream out from ring as a thin beam but that didn't last from long as the runes began to rotate and expand as the beam continue to grow larger and larger until it was enough to swallow a people whole.

"_Hmmm…It seems my attack hit someone_" The white mage mused, standing in the snow, watching his magic slowly fade away back into nothingness until more pain attacked his senses as the attack took more than he thought was enough. "_Ack, that wretched spell_" he sputtered as he look at the person in the face first in the snow, the Viera assassin that they had brought with them.

Gully had stopped dead in their track in fear of that attack and their first lost of the battle that just started.

Luso glance up at what he thought was his first lost of this battle 'What was that and did I give out the wrong command?' his chain of thought was broken as the viera's body got up from the frozen embrace of the cold snow. "_That wasn't a good feeling_" Pastelle said weakly going up only to her knees.

"Glad you're okay Pastelle…Just don't scare us like that again…For a second I thought…let just say I'm glad the judge still here" Luso releasing the air he didn't know he was holding.

"_Don't worry I'm not going anywhere yet Luso_" Pastelle said a bit suggestively even in her injured state. A large grin appeared on his face after hearing her comment "_You don't change do you no matter what the situation huh.._" Crossing his arms across his chest.

"_Nope never and the privilege helps a lot as well_ " She answered, slowly standing back up to full height. Holding up the Zanmato "After all you all need me and I won't go down from one spell…I'm not that weak so let get back to the battle shall we?"

"Not yet….Everyone come to me…We have a bit of strategy making…time.." Everyone traveling back to Luso for him to produce a plan or help him produce one for everyone

Turning his head back to the top of the hill, Luso stares at the Nu Mou with an tactical look in his eyes. "_All right Guys…it seems we can't do the same thing as we did with the others…So…I guess we do this…Philip distract him with your shots….Coryn most likely he either immune to the basic spells or have reflective armor on like the others so…see if you can trick him with your spells…and our key players will be Pastelle and Vergis who will attempt to pull off one of their 'special' moves…Also Zoe…your with me still_" Taking a quick glance over to Blanch and noticed he was healing himself 'Great….' he thought to himself before turn to the others

The rest of the fighting squad was giving the young kid a odd look right before giving him an explanation.

"_Luso, that plan was well thought out that's not you…."_ the group's sage said out loud, still glancing at Luso weirdly.

Closing his eyes in disbelief, Luso turn away from everyone "_Fine…Adelle help me with a plan just incase my original plan had failed_"

"_Yeah, so you all got it_?" Looking out to his group for answer when he got positive answers. "_Okay! Let go then! We have a victory to obtain_"

Blanch raises an eyebrow at the Clan Gully's renewal at the task of fighting him so he decides to stir up the new hornet's nest "So I see you all notice this fight will not be like the fight of my fellow members of the Cinquleur"

Figuring it would be best for him to be on the defensive, He waited for an attack from one of them before attacking himself. Suddenly he felt a harsh sting coming from his chest as a he notices the gunner had fired a shot at him "That hurts…." He simply raised his hand in the air as the most powerful fire spell in his arsenal which was Firaga had nearly turn the moogle into a fancy dinner for a wyrm.

Coryn had glanced over to the white mage while he chanted for an aero spell. Soon as his comrade was attack he released his aero spell in front of Blanch causing a instantaneous 'snow'screen allowing the melee oriented to get closer to their target.

While the three attackers ran up closer to their prey , the surrounding area was getting hotter around them as a giga flare flared up and burned the area of its snow and anyone that was closer enough.

Blanch let out a chuckle as he clears away the impromptu cover with a giga flare _"Umm did I get them?"_ he wondered, ignoring the pain that was inflicting his entire body from doing the giga flare.

The edge of a Flametongue came out of the giga flare as Luso immune to the attack, attempting to strike the dog with a surprise attack. Luso came out of the fire attack unscathed due to the Flametongue 's immunity to fire.

The boy heard a gasp as his strike hit home and blood tainted his sword. Luso took a large step forward as he make a hard swing, attempting to knock the white mage backward as the giga flare dissipate and the rest of the attacker came toward Blanch, a bit more crunchier than before. Pastelle, feeling angry from being attacked as if she was being singled out begin to focus all of magic energies to single point of her Zanmato

Blanch's eyes widen, noticing the attack that Pastelle was preparing so he begin to another scrape attack as another ring of seals and runes appear in front of him in order to counter Pastelle's attack.

As the beam shot out of the ring, Pastelle slam her sword into the ground at the same time as a gigantic explosion sprang forth from the sword as it seemly engulfs everything…the Scrape attack, Clan Gully and Blanch the White King. When everything calmed down, Blanch was on his knees and Pastelle was passed out on the ground.

"_Good Job Clan Gully…That was a good fight even though I lost…I was the last one but did this isn't the last you will hear from us_" Blanch raise his hand as he warped away from the battlefield.

Luso weakly raised his fist up "_We did it! We won!….Now we got to get Pastelle healed_" Luso uses a Phoenix down to Revive Pastelle on the spot. He turns away and walks to the rest of the clan members after waiting for Pastelle. Tonight they was going to be one of the rowdy clans celebrating their victory with their riotous laughter and tales of this battle.


End file.
